Homestuck parody songs
by OtakuofHorror
Summary: Just a few homestuck parody songs. I'll take suggestions.
1. 1TS YOU-T3R3ZI PYROP3

1 w1sh th4t 1 could br34k 4ll  
th3 m1rrors 1n my m1nd  
Th3 on3s th4t l13 to m3 4nd  
st34l 4w4y my s1ght  
1 w1sh 1 wouldn't b3 bl1nd to  
3v3ryth1ng th4t h4unts m3  
1f 1 us3 my sm3ll, 1 c4n t4st3 your f4c3  
You show m3 th3 r34l m3

1t's You th4t 1 l1ck for  
1t 1s You 1 c4n't l1v3 w1thout  
Your color 1s wh4t 1 long for  
Wh3n noth1ng's l3ft 1n m3  
1t's You

Th1s g4m3 1s 4lw4ys try1ng  
to t4k3 4 p13c3 of m3  
But You 4r3 4lw4ys th3r3 to  
h3lp m3 s3rv3 just1c3  
1f 1 c4n k33p my nos3 on  
wh4t You h4v3 for m3  
1 w1ll f4c3 th3 truth 4nd n3v3r sn1ff 4w4y  
You'll show m3 th3 r34l m3

1t's You th4t 1 l1ck for  
1t 1s You 1 c4n't l1v3 w1thout  
Your color 1s wh4t 1 long for  
Wh3n noth1ng's l3ft 1n m3  
1t's You

Wh3n 1 h4v3 nowh3r3 3ls3 to go  
4nd 1 c4n't f1nd my w4y out  
Your color 1t com3s to gu1d3 m3  
1 c4n't h1d3  
You show m3 th3 r34l m3

1t's You th4t 1 sn1ff for  
1t 1s You 1 c4n't l1v3 w1thout  
Your words th3y wh4t 1 long for  
Wh3n noth1ng's l3ft 1n m3  
 _2x_

1t's You


	2. What the Hell- Dirk Strider

I guess you notice  
I guess you care  
About the way I  
Do my hair

You say it's anime  
You say it's hot  
But let me tell you yes it yes it yes it is

Am I on tv?  
Girl quit playing  
They look just like me  
What are you saying?  
Said there's another who looks and acts like you  
And he's on every single Saturday on toonami  
And I was like  
What the hell are you talking about  
I was like,  
What the hell are you talking about?  
I was like,  
What the hell are you talking about?  
My dream has finally come true, true

What the hell are you talking about  
I'm just like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
Yeah I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
My dream has finally come true

Oh I knew  
This couldn't be my real life  
I must be dreaming, deceiving myself in real time  
But I gotta play cool  
Until I know it's true  
So then I finally  
Turned on my glasses to see

These anime boys  
Hell yes! This must be true!  
You gotta to shake me til you wake me from this sugoi dream  
I'm like yes, yes, yes  
And I just can't believe my bro ain't here to see my dream has been found

And I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
I'm just like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
This face has always been mine, mine

What the hell are you talking about  
Yeah I say,  
What the hell are you talking about  
Oh I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
My dream has finally come true, true

Dirk!  
I'm only thirteen years old  
And yes I'm quite confused  
Cause ain't nobody told me about this topic  
But you  
You got me going crazy  
What am I supposed to do?  
I'm screaming "Jake be my senpai!"  
But my fan fic ain't good for you?  
I have my own words  
I'll make you think if you listen to my feels and  
Maybe draw a pony or two  
Cause that's the flow I bring and  
You know this can't be easy  
Seeing Crocker with you  
Cause I want you to be with me  
But I'll just keep on saying

What the hell are you talking about  
Oh I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
Yeah I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
That boy has always been mine, mine

What the hell are you talking about  
Oh I'm like,  
What the hell are you talking about  
Yeah I said,  
What the hell are you talking about  
That boy has always been mine, mine

But am I all gone?  
Am I all gone?  
Am I gone... gone... gone...  
This prince is not


	3. Trickster Mode- Alpha Kids

(Jane)

The wonderful transformation from dull to new

Just from a lick of this lollipop!

Who remembers sadness?

With this smile I'm off to see my friends!

Hello, Jakey

Why don't you love me?

Goodbye, Jakey

Can we kiss now?

(Jane and Jake)

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Unable to go away

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Like a disease that is spreading

(Jake)

The adventure of changing is not fading

Feelings coming to life!

In this rainbow, there's no such thing as black

(Jane and Jake)

With these smiles we're off to see our friends!

(Jane)

Hello, Roxy

Take a look into my eyes!

(Jake)

Goodbye, Roxy

Take this pumpkin!

(Jane, Jake and Roxy)

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Unable to go away

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Like a disease that is spreading

(Roxy)

Hey! I haven't been this happy since sometime in the past!

Hey, you two are special to me, I want us all to marry.

Hey, how long have we been like this? Where's my drink? Oh well.

(Jane, Jake, and Roxy)

Hey! It would be great to share this with Dirk!

TRICKSTER MODE

like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

(Dirk)

Strong mind

(Jane, Jake, and Roxy)

TRICKSTER MODE

TRICKSTER MODE

(Dirk)

SANITY

Still can't understand this rainbow

PURITY

This day just sucks

SANITY

But theirs is gone

(Jane, Jake, and Roxy)

"SANITY"

... What is that?

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Unable to go away

TRICKSTER MODE

Like falling in love

SUGAR HIGH

A carefree life

TRICKSTER MODE

An illusion that won't end

SMILES

Like a disease that is spreading


	4. Lesson Number One- Pumpkin Patch

(Jake)  
[Hey Strider, when you have a moment, I'd, uh, like your assistance.]

(Dirk)  
[Sure, man. Let's go.]

(Jake)  
[What? Right now?]  
(Dirk)

[Do you want to help or not?]  
(Jake)

[That's why I asked!]

(Dirk)

[English.]

(Jake)

[Alright. Dick Prince. Coming.]

(Dirk)

Earth, Skaia?

Life, Death

Derse and Prospit

Dark and Light

A prince, alone is not enough

You need both together

Xenon, Krypton

Mounds and Tombs

Lesson Number One

With Brobot

You must fight hard

With me

You must be stand firm

Cut quick (whoosh), like my blade

Think fast,

Unafraid

(Jake)

With Brobot

I must fight hard

With you

I must be stand firm

Shoot quick (bang), like my gun

Think fast

Unafraid

(Dirk)

Like a plush

You are soft

Like bamboo

You'll bend in the wind

Starting slow

You're at peace because you know

It's ok to be afraid

(Jake)

Like a plush

I am soft

Like bamboo

I'll bend in the wind

Starting slow

I'm at peace because I know

It's ok to be afraid

(Both)

A prince, alone is not enough (A page, alone is not enough)

We need both together (We need both together)

Xenon, Krypton, Mounds and Tombs (Xenon, Krypton, Mounds and Tombs)

Lesson Number One

Like a plush (With Brobot)

You are soft (I must fight hard)

Like bamboo (With you)

You'll bend in the wind (I must be stand firm)

Starting slow (Shoot quick (bang), like my gun)

You're at peace because you know (Think fast)

(Dirk)

It's all I want

(Both)

Lesson Number One (Lesson Number One)

Lesson Number One (Lesson Number One)

Lesson Number One (Lesson Number One)

(Jake)

[Krimany! We should do THAT more often! *panting*]  
(Dirk)

[*chuckles* Anytime, dude. Anytime.]

(Both)[*sound of a kiss*]


	5. Other Girls- Human Princesses

(Jane)

The life of a princess

From her birth is well defined

She must humbly serve her planet

Play the part she's been assigned

She gives her life for her people

Black and white, gold and purple

Who could ever ask for more

(Rose)

[Who could ever ask for-]

(Jane)

Who could ever ask for

(Rose and Jane)

More

(Roxy)

I wanna be like other girls

Drink from the bottle like other girls can

(Jade)

Just to have space like other girls

Get to be

(Jane)

[Rose!]

(Roxy)

To slouch when I sit

(Rose)

To read my own book

(Jade)

Feel the sun on my feet

(Roxy)

Get dirty

(Rose)

Act silly

(Lalondes and Harley)

Be anything I want to be

(Rose and Jade)

To dance around

(Roxy)

In my underwear

(Rose)

To forget the dark

(Jade)

To fire this gun

(Jane)

[Gah!]

(Roxy)

To drink a whole bottle

(Rose)

Get crazy

(Roxy)

With lemon

(Jade)

No escorts

(Rose)

No manners

(Roxy)

No nursemaids

(Lalondes and Harley)

No worries

No hands folded perfect-

Like holding a lily

(Jane)

No tight tiaras?

(All)

I wanna be like other girls

Scrape up my knee like other girls can

Just to be free,

Like other girls

Get to be

(Jane)

To speak for myself

(Jade)

To sing way off-key

(Roxy and Jane)

Marry someone I've met,

Who loves me for me

(Jane)

No escorts

No manners

(Lalondes and Crocker)

No nursemaids

No worries

(All)

No hands folded perfect-

Like holding a lily.

No tight tiaras!

(Roxy)

We wanna be like other girls

Climb up a tree like other girls can

Just to be free like other girls-

This stupid game...

[End]


	6. Crocker Factory- Condense

Now a Crocker's tale isn't quite as nice

As the story we knew of sugar and sweets

But that girl is easy once you get to know her

And the help of the tech of a little tiara

(Submit, consume, obey) x7

Let's delve deeper into Condense philosophy

Far beyond that of Earth's mythology

It's easy to misjudge that red factory

With it's alluring decor and social psychology

But with all great things comes a great responsibility

That of Lord English's having ruler stability

How, you ask, am I up to the task

To which the answer is in a simple facility

(Submit, consume, obey) x2

In my Crocker Factory, where hopes and hearts come to fade

In my Crocker Factory, where not one god gets through

In my Crocker Factory, where life and void means nothing

(Submit, consume, obey) x5

(laughing)

(Submit, consume obey) x9

(laughing)

In my Crocker Factory, where there is not space for breathe

In my Crocker Factory, where not time brings light

In my Crocker Factory, where your fears and horrors come true

In my Crocker Factory, where not a single soul gets through


	7. Stronger Than You- Kanaya Maryam

World's Shattered.

Blind Anger.  
And I Suppose I'm Going To Need To Stitch Up This Wound But That Can Wait Until Later Because It Doesn't Really Matter.  
And Every Part Of Me Is Saying "Fucking Kill Him".  
I'm Not Going To Follow The Executioner's Rules.

Come At Me Again And See If I Will Lose.  
Let's Go, Just Me And You.  
Oh No, You Are Split In Two.  
Go Ahead And Try And Hit Me If You're Able.  
Can't You See That Your Loss Of Hope Makes You Unstable.

I Seen The Way You Hate That We Mingle  
But I Think You're Just Mad 'Cause You're Single.  
And You Doomed Us All Because She Didn't Want To Be Together.

Now It Seems You've Ruined That Forever.  
If You Shoot Me Again I'll Just Come Back More Hungered.  
You See I'll Always Be A Better Troll Than You Are.  
I Am Made  
O-O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
I Knew Who You Were.  
I Would Have Considered Us As Friends.  
But If You Think That Will Stop Me,  
Then You Need To Think Again.  
'Cause I Have A Feeling,  
There's Only One Way This'll End,  
I Won't Let You Hurt Us Anymore,  
You've Already Hurt So Many Of Our Friends.  
Go Ahead And Try And Hit Me If You're Able.  
Can't You See That Rage Makes Us Unstable  
I Know You Are Too Far Gone To See I'm Something To Be Afraid Of.

Through Your Haze You Must Think I'm Sweet Kanaya.  
But I Am So Much More Than Simple Fashion Expertise.  
Everything Has Changed Since This Game Began.

You Are Just Fury. Blindly Killing.  
He Was Your Moirail.  
I Am Made O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
O-O-O-O-Of

I Killed Gamzee For Him.  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
O-O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
And Died Just For You.  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
O-O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
Though I Know I'll See You Soon.  
O-O-O-O-O-Of  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.  
Lo-O-O-O-Ove.


End file.
